Is There Any Rope Laying Around
by Prophetandprincess
Summary: One-shot in which Zevran and Warden Amell decide to make good on the off-hand rope comment made earlier in their travels. (Also posted on A03 under the same title and the same username)


Is There Any Rope Laying Around?

"I have a proposition," Zevran said as his hands ran down Cassandra's bare back. He had stripped her out of her robes as soon as they had gotten into his tent, but had left her under garments on. He was still in his white linen shirt and loose pants he wore between taking his armor off and going to bed. Usually they spent the night in her tent, but Zevran had ushered her into his tent almost as soon as dinner was over.

"Oh?" Cassandra said as she looked over her shoulder at the elf. He had been giving her a massage and Cassandra was so content that he could have suggested riding a dragon and she probably would have agreed. If all Antivan whores were as skilled with their hands as Zevran, they were well worth whatever their price was.

"I was thinking that maybe we do things a bit differently this evening," Zevran swept up Cassandra's hair and placed a trail of kisses from her hairline to her tail bone. She shivered at the little sparks that each touch made against her skin.

"And what are you proposing," Cassandra asked. The elf trailed his nose against her spine as he brought his lips back up to her ear. She had made the mistake of telling him one night what his accented voice did to her. How it made her breath catch and her skin hot. Now he used every opportunity to whisper in her ear, even when it was the most inappropriate time, like when they were walking with all their companions. At least he hadn't started doing it during battle. Yet.

However, Zevran became too distracted by sucking on her neck to answer right away and Cassandra leaned back into him. She let her head roll to the side to give him more skin to mark. She knew that her robes would cover almost all the bruises he was currently leaving on her skin. It wasn't that her companions weren't completely aware of what happened between them, but she was sick of Wynne's disapproving tongue clicks.

"Zevran," Cassandra moaned more than said his name, "did you have something you wanted to ask me? Do it quickly or I'm not going to give you the chance."

"Ah, yes. I was just distracted by this lovely strip of skin right here," he punctuated the word with another nip. "I was thinking I would bind your wrists and then have my way with you. What do you think," he was practically purring in her ear.

Cassandra tensed and moved away from his lips. Suddenly she felt the cold air seeping through the flaps of the tent. She rubbed away the goosebumps that appeared on her arm.

"Dear one, if you would rather not," Zevran said right away noticing the change in his lovers demeanor. "It was just a suggestion. I should have known that you were not the type to be tied down. My mistake."

"Zev," Cassandra started and then stopped. She didn't know how to explain her discomfort at the idea. It wasn't that it didn't excite her, the thought of letting Zevran doing whatever he wanted with her body was something she dreamed about before they ever slept together. However, it also meant that she wasn't going to be in control. One thing that had been pounded into her head since she was an apprentice, always be in control. You lose control and you hurt yourself. You lose control you could kill someone.

"It is no problem," Zevran said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I just thought it would be nice for you to let go a little. Let someone else take care of everything, if even for an hour or so."

"It isn't that I'm not interested," Cassandra said turning around so she could look at his face. "It's just…"

"It's not like you to be so hesitant, my dear." Zevran said with a smile as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Cassandra usually had her hair in a tight, neat bun, but Zevran usually undid that right before he took her robes off. He liked to run his fingers through her long hair and thought she looked too stern with when it was pulled back.

"I'm…I'm just not sure," Cassandra said turning her head to kiss Zevran's palm. "I was trained to always be in control."

"Then in will be forgotten, though I hope you know that I would have never done anything you were uncomfortable with," Zevran said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You would have to just say no and it would be over. You just seemed like you needed a change of pace as of late, a release."

"This is about the tension in my shoulders you worked out earlier?" Cassandra asked with a smile. She liked that she could be herself, not a Grey Warden or the Ice Queen or the leader, with Zevran. Just Cassandra. She never thought that the person she would let her guard down to would be a man that tried to kill her the first time they met. Being a Grey Warden had led her to interesting places and people.

"This is about having a little fun, my dear Cassandra," Zevran smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You know how much I like fun," Cassandra said kissing the elf back. She nipped his bottom lip, causing him to laugh.

"Do you want to tell me what this is about? This hesitation?" Zevran asked. "If not, that is up to you, but I'd be willing to listen."

"In the Tower," Cassandra started, but then bit her bottom lip. Did she really want to spill her guts about the Circle when she had a beautiful elf ready to do wonderful things to her body? Did she want to think about the name calling and the quick trysts she had in the Circle that didn't allow the freedom she had with Zevran? Why think about any of this at all?

"I have learned that statements starting with 'in the Tower' are saved for times when we are both dressed. Or at least after you have been completely satisfied." Zervan said kissing Cassandra again as if to banish the thoughts from her mind.

"When am I ever completely satisfied?" Cassandra joked, getting a hearty laugh out of Zevran.

"You wound me," He laughed kissing her again. "I will have to try harder it would seem. Think nothing of my request, it seems I haven't even got the basics down yet." They both knew that was a bold faced lie. Zevran knew how to have sex and how to please his partner and he knew it.

"No," Cassandra said with a smile. "No, I will accept your proposal."

Zevran rose an eyebrow at this. He studied her face, trying to see what had changed her mind. Making sure that she wasn't just saying what she thought he wanted to hear. Zevran had done many things in his life, but he had never had sex with someone who wasn't willing. Cassandra met his gaze to show that she was being serious.

"If you want me to stop at any moment, you only have to say the word. May I also suggest that we braid your hair? I don't want it tickling your face while you can't brush it away." Zevran said, turning a bit business like.

"You sound like you've done this before," Cassandra laughed. Nervousness bubbled up in her stomach along with excitement. She had so many new experiences since she left the Tower, most of them unpleasant, why not add one that she was probably going to enjoy.

"Cassandra," Zevran's voice was very serious as his fingers trailed down her cheek. "Are you certain you want to do this? I'll not be offended if you don't."

"I want to do this, Zevran," Cassandra said before she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "I want you."

Zevran muttered something in Antivan and grabbed her, one hand tangling into her hair and the other clawing her waist. He kissed her deeply, tongue flicking out to run across her bottom lip. He pressed his whole body against hers. Cassandra could smell the leather from his armor that still clung to his skin mixing with the smoke from the fire. This heat, this warmth, this is what she craved during the day when she had to be a Grey Warden and a leader.

A warmth that was being blocked by Zevran's shirt. Cassandra clawed at it. Zevran laugh against her mouth as he moved backward and let her take it off of him. Cassandra ran her fingers down his toned chest and abs, lightly brushing the scars that she came across.

"I do think we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves, my dear." Zevran took Cassandra's hands and kissed her fingers lightly. Cassandra sighed, but knew that he was right. If he hasn't stopped her she would have had him then and there.

"How do we go about this?" Cassandra asked as she leaned back and looked at the elf.

"Turn around," Zevran said as he reached behind him and grabbed some things out of his pack. Suddenly why he wanted to be in his tent made a lot more sense. Cassandra turned around as asked and Zevran started humming under his breath.

"I haven't heard that tune before," Cassandra said as she waited for Zevran to get everything ready.

"It's an old Antivan song, I'm not surprised you've never heard it, trapped in the Tower as you were," Zevran said as he put his hands on Cassandra's shoulders. "Lean your head back."

"What are the words?" Cassandra asked as Zevran started to brush her hair. She was surprised by how gentle he was as the bristles teased out the tangles and knots. Zevran had also put some sort of oil on his hands so that with every brush stroke it smelled like lavender and citrus. Cassandra never realized how much hair she had until she had to sit there and let someone else brush it all out, from her scalp to the middle of her back.

Zevran started singing softly in Antivan as he brushed. He didn't have an amazing voice, but it was rich and he could carry a tune. She didn't understand the words, but wasn't in the mood to ask him to translate. It made her think of the sea, not that she had ever actually seen the sea.

"You're going to put me to sleep," Cassandra mumbled. Between the scent and the calming rhythm of the brush strokes, Cassandra was terribly content.

"Like I said before, you need to relax more my dear. All this tension isn't good for your health." Zevran said as he leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "However, I need you to sit up so I can braid your hair." Cassandra groaned again, but did what she was asked.

"This whole thing is about that rope comment when we first met, isn't it?" Cassandra asked with a smile as Zevran's fingers worked in her hair. She had never let him do her hair before, and as his fingers deftly twisted the strands into a braid she wondered why.

"You remember that," Zevran laughed. "Not entirely, but I did notice how you reacted to the offhand comment. There was something in your eyes, though you didn't say anything."

"I was intrigued. Usually, our trysts in the Tower were short and to the point. I had never really had time to experiment. To see someone who was so willing and so open to doing it was new and exciting," She explained. Zevran hummed that he understood as his nimble fingers finished braiding her hair. He kissed the newly exposed skin on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.

"No time like the present," Zevran laughed. "Unless you aren't of a mind."

"I am definitely of a mind," Cassandra said, remembering the first time that she had told him that. That time, they went to her tent and it was a lot more heat and passion and need, and a lot less talking and closeness. Then it had been mindless sex, amazing sex, but mindless all the same. Now, it was something different. What, she had no idea, but it wasn't just sex anymore.

"Then it's time to tie you up. Sadly, I do not have any rope, but I do have a silk scarf that should serve our purposes." Zevran brandished a long purple scarf at these words. Cassandra smiled and shook her head.

"Have you been carrying that all this time, or have you found it recently?" Cassandra asked as she turned around to face him.

"I found it in Orzammar, of all places." Zevran kissed both her wrists before laying the silk over them. His tan fingers deftly wound the silk between her wrists. The bindings were tight, but not uncomfortable. He left a bit of silk free, before he reached out and ran his finger up her arm, making her shiver again.

"I do adore when I make you do that," Zevran said softly as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. His hand reached out and pulled her closer to him, so that there was little room between them. The kisses deepen and she leaned into him. That's when she got the first taste of the exquisite frustration of being bound because while she could place a hand against his chest, she couldn't hold onto him or bring him closer.

And yet, she enjoyed it. The frustration mixing with her need for him. The kisses were still slow, but they were heating up and Cassandra wanted to run her fingers through his hair. Instead her nails curled and she lightly scratched his chest.

She didn't like the space between them. She threw her arms over his head, moved forward to warp her legs around him, and lock him against her. Her lips moved from his lips to his smooth jaw, then up to behind his ear. She was rewarded with a moan from deep in Zevran's chest.

"And I adore when I make you do that," Cassandra whispered into his ear. Zevran chuckled and nipped playfully at her ear. That was one of the things that she adored about him, the fact that he wanted her to be playful. He wanted her to laugh and have fun and have amazing orgasms.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this," Zevran said as he lifted her arms from around his neck. He lightly pushed her back so that she was laying down. He took the loose end of the scarf and tied it against the steel spike at the corner of the tent.

"So, you want me to pull the tent down around our ears?" Cassandra laughed as he leaned back and looked at his handiwork. Before, Cassandra might have been angry to have a man be positioned over her while she was in only in a breastband and smalls. With him, it just excited her.

"I put the stake very deep in the ground," Zevran said as his fingers skimmed the edge of her breastband. Again she shivered because of his touch, goosebumps trailing after his fingers. Again, he smiled. Cassandra wondered why he took so much pleasure from her reactions. She doubted that she was the first one to react to his touch. Did he like it whenever he got this kind of response from a woman or was she special?

"Is that a challenge?" Cassandra asked banishing the thought from her head. Who he was with before didn't matter anymore than who she was with before him. Even if they wanted to be jealous, most of both of their previous partners were dead now so it was a waste of energy. He had killed most of her pervious lovers and hers had perished in the Tower when the abominations took over.

"And suddenly you seem far away," Zevran said, bring her back to the tent that smelled of lavender and citrus and fire. Back to the elf, lean and tan before her, that had his head tilted to the side studying her. Every line of his body accentuated from the low light that was coming from the fire in the middle of camp. His tattoos looked to be moving as the light shifted.

"I guess I am just going to have to bring you back to me," Zevran said as he leaned down and kissed her. This was a deep and hot kiss and all other thoughts were chased from her mind. She was always surprised at how soft his lips were, even though she had a bad habit of biting his bottom lip. She moved to nip his lip now, but instead Zevran moved away and smiled at her. He repositioned himself so that he was laying on top of her.

His lips moved down to her neck as his fingers skimmed across her ribs then to her back. Cassandra arched her back to give him access to loosen her breastband and so she could come in contact with more of his skin.

He discarded the breastband somewhere in the tent before he trailed his lips across her collarbone and down to Cassandra's nipple. His tongue flicks over one nipple when his other hand moved to the other breast. Cassandra sighed at his touch.

He was gentle at first, teasing her, to get soft moans and pants from her mouth. She squirmed underneath him, but couldn't move very far due to her wrists being bound above her head while he was pinning the rest of her body down.

Cassandra yearned to dig her nails into his hair or his back. She wanted every part of them connected and the heat from his body to chase away the goosebumps on her skin. Instead his fingers become rough against her nipple, tugging to the point where pleasure and pain are mixed, and pulling a gasp from her lips. He brought his mouth up to capture the next gasp that his attention to her nipple brought.

Between her legs ached and she squirmed to get some sort of friction between them. Zevran rolled his hips into her and she felt that he was hard through his breeches. Cassandra moaned, and arched up again. Zevran brought his hand down and held her hips to the furs that were underneath them. Cassandra bit his lip in protest, hard enough to make his gasp. He rolled his hips into her again, eliciting another moan. However, she wanted more. She bit down hard enough on his bottom lip to draw a bit of blood.

Zevran moved his leg so that his thigh was between Cassandra's legs and she moaned to finally have contact. She ground against his leg, wishing for more, but glad to have something, anything. Zevran bit down on her lower lip in return, but not enough to make her bleed. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she tasted sweat and blood. His fingers drifted down and rubbed her through her smalls. That paired with the friction she was getting against his thigh made her moan. But she wanted more, she knew how wonderful it would feel once Zevran was inside of her and knew he was ready.

She pulled against the bindings, the tent shaking as she did so, but the stake stayed in the ground. The frustration of not being able to touch him, to rip his breeches off him, to touch him to way he was touching her, added to the heat building in her stomach. Her breathing was ragged and she was whimpering against his lips. Still, Zevran did not take her small off or do anything but tease her mercilessly.

Finally he came up for air, his lips puffy from kissing and breathing heavy. Hair fell into his face, sweat making it cling to his forehead and cheeks. Zevran sat up and the cold night air dried the sweat on Cassandra skin. It was especially cold where his saliva still sat on her lip, neck, and breasts. Zevran unlaced his breeches and slid them over his hips. Cassandra saw his cock straining against his smalls as he threw his pants into the far corner of the tent. She licked her lips and tugged at the bindings.

He saw her and tilted his head to the side. She met his eye and his smirk turned into a smile. He hooked his finger into his smalls and tugged it down, just a little. Then, inch by inch, he tugged them down until he was completely naked. It wasn't the first time that Cassandra saw Zevran naked, but it was always a wonderful sight.

He didn't let her enjoy the sight for long as he positioned himself between her legs again. Zevran's fingers tugged Cassandra's smalls down, his lips following them down her legs. He took them off and laid them down next to her robes. Then he sat there for a few moments and looked at her. Cassandra had never been embarrassed about her body and enjoyed the way that Zevran looked at her. She was taking him as well as she attempted to get her breath back, studying the scars that decorated his body along with tattoo that were usually hidden under his armor.

Zevran said something low in Antivian, his fingers brushing lightly against her thigh. Cassandra knew from the tone that it was something flattering, but what it was she had no idea. She wanted to ask him what it meant, but the look on his face stopped her. It was so warm. Not hot and passionate, but warm. Cassandra felt a different sort of warmth flood through her system, a glow instead of a fire.

"Zev?" Cassandra asked, her voice soft and small even to her ears. Zevran's eyes met hers and the expression in them was one that she had never seen before. Then he seemed to shake himself and smirked down at her. HIs fingers brushed against her thigh again, his nails slightly dragging up up up. His fingers went between her lips and brushed her clit. She whimpered. However, he only brushed against it before his nails trialed down her other thigh.

He picked up her ankle and kissed it light, slowly trailing kisses up her calf, behind her knee, and up her thigh. Cassandra's wrists pulled against their bindings as Zevran ran his tongue up her thigh, stopping right before getting to where she wanted it. She wanted to dig her hands into his hair, his back, his ass, anything. She wanted to pull him against her, to feel his heat. Instead she moaned as the cold air dances across her exposed skin.

"Patience, my dear, patience," Zevran laughed as he kissed her stomach. "We have all evening and I intend to use it completely."

"If you do, I will turn you into a toad," Cassandra hissed as his nails scrapped against her inner thigh.

"Can you blame me for enjoying myself?" Zevran asked as he trailed kisses up her body and to her lips. "You are usually so controlled and confined, seeing you unravel is an exquisite pleasure. Panting and gasping and moaning. Knowing I am the one that did it, well…"

"Well?" Cassandra asked breathlessly against his lips. Zevran was not the first man she had been with, or woman for that matter, but having sex with him was different. He did not just look for his own pleasure, he worked toward hers. He worshipped her, treated her as if she was the only woman in the world. She didn't know when their mindless sex had turned into something else. She didn't know if this was love, she really didn't have anything to compare it to, but this wasn't just a casual sex for her anymore. She would also die before she told Zevran that.

"Well, I consider it one of my greatest accomplishments," Zevran said softly as his fingers brushed a stray hair off her sweat soaked forehead. The way he looked at her, his golden eyes as soft as his voice. It was too much, they were getting too close. Did she want to be in love with him? Could he be in love with her?

"Does it rank before or after accidently killing that noble woman on your list of accomplishments?" Cassandra asked. Zevran chuckled, but his eyes lost their softness, which is what she needed. She couldn't take him looking at her like she was something rare and wonderful. She was neither of those things.

"Someone is getting insolent, we must change that," Zevran said his lips moved her neck. Cassandra was going to come back with a retort when his one hand slipped between her legs. His fingers rubbed against her clit, causing her to moan. His lips continued to work against her neck with one hand teased her clit and the other held her hips down. Cassandra moaned, loudly, as he slipped a finger into her.

"You are going to wake our friends up, dear one," Zevran laughed as he stopped and removed his finger. Cassandra was about to complain when he slid down her body and placed him face between her legs. He took her legs, placed them over his shoulders, and then smiled wickedly at her. Cassandra laid her head back as his tongue took a long, slow, lick. Her back arched as he moved his tongue up to her clit. Slowly he sucks softly and Cassandra moaned again. Zevran brought one hand up to hold onto her hip while he inserted a finger as he sucked and stimulated her clit.

Cassandra was panting and yanking at the silk so hard that it was rubbing her wrist raw. However, Zevran's skill in binding was kept her in place and the tent above them. She was tempted to burn the bindings and dig her fingers into him, but that would be against the rules of the game. She felt her climax start to build low in her stomach and as Zevran curled his finger she whimpered.

"Zevran," she breathed out, her voice pleading. Normally she didn't have to use her words, she used her hands and body instead. Normally she would have rolled them over so that she was on top of him, pinning him beneath her, and rode him. However, he made it so that she had to speak. Zevran added another finger when she said his name and Cassandra cried out.

"My, we are vocal this evening," Zevran said as he came up and kissed her stomach. The kiss was slick with her essence. The scent was now mixed with the citrus, lavender, and fire from before. She was usually quiet, again training from being in a Tower with hundreds of other mages and precious little alone time or personal space. However, without being able to touch him made every one of his touches all the more powerful and wonderful.

"Zevran," Cassandra said again. She wasn't going to say please, but it was implied in her tone. Cassandra had never pleaded during sex before, but with Zevran it was different than it had been with anyone else. She knew she sounded like a stupid apprentice who had just had sex for the first time, but it was true.

"What do you want?" Zevran asked as he kissed her between her breasts.

"You know what I want," Cassandra panted, her hips moving up in an attempt to make contact with some part of him.

"Tell me," Zevran whispered in her ear. His voice alone pulled a soft moan out of her.

"I want you," Cassandra said. Zevran smiled at that and he waited for a moment, as if he was going to ask her more, but instead kissed her. He positioned himself between her legs and she felt his length against the inside of her thigh. Cassandra tugged on the stake again, the tent shaking, but again it held. Zevran reached between them positioned his himself at her entrance. He teased her, barely entering her, and she almost growled. Cassandra bent her knee and curled her toes into the furs. She moved to lock her legs around him, but he brought his hand up to stop her.

"Not yet," Zevran said as he pushed her leg back down. Cassandra didn't listen as she arched up and got him a bit further into her. Zevran put his hands on her hips and held her to the furs, again, clicking his tongue. He pulled out completely and stared down at her. Cassandra glared at him and seriously considered setting the bindings on fire.

"Zev," Cassandra almost growled. Zevran smiled down at her, completely enjoying himself, before he leaned down and kissed her nose. As chaste and innocent as a Chantry boy.

"I'm going to kill you," Cassandra huffed as he then kissed her cheek. Zevran chuckled at this, but she could feel his hand trembling slightly as it held her down.

"Maybe," Zevran said as he took one hand off her hip and positioned himself again, "but not until dawn, at least." Then he slowly entered her and they both swore. As always, it took Cassandra a few moments to become accustom to Zevran's length inside her. He gave her enough time to adjust before he started to slowly thrust into her. Again, Cassandra tried to bring her legs up around him and again he pinned her to the ground.

"Cassandra," Zevran breathed out as he places his sweaty forehead against hers. It wasn't a question or the start of a statement, it was confirmation that they were there together. Normally Cassandra would have ran her fingers through his hair or down his back, but she didn't have her hands. Instead she tilted her head up and kissed him.

"Zevran," She said softly back to him. He looked at her for a few seconds, barely breathing. Cassandra ached to touch him. Then that smirk slid back onto his face and he slowly withdrew and thrusted back into her. She moaned loudly. Wynne had already complained about the sounds they made, she might as well give her something else to bitch about.

His pace was slow to begin with, each thrust deliberate and maddening. Cassandra tugged against the silk on her wrist and panting. Zevran's free hand started to caress her breast again. His fingers were soft, but every once and a while he would probe one of the bruises he left earlier. He seemed to thrust harder when he got a gasp from her. Cassandra decided that if he was working towards her making sounds, she wasn't going to. She bite down on her bottom lip and let out one last moan. Zevran tried to get a few more sounds out of her, but she kept them low.

"You are being insolent again," Zevran laughed. He buried himself all the way in her before he leaned down and bit her neck. Not a kiss, or a love bite, but an honest bite. Cassandra screamed more out of surprise than pain. She could feel him smile against her skin as he kissed the spot lightly as a way of apology.

That seemed to be enough to make him stop playing his game. He picked up his pace, rolling his hips into her as he whispered in her ear. As always, he was speaking Antiva, but whatever he was saying sound positively filthy. Cassandra moaned softly and Zevran changed his position to push himself deeper inside her. He stopped whispering as a moan escaped his lips and he moved faster. Cassandra could feel him shaking above her as his body pressed against her, holding himself back. His hand moved off her breast and down between her legs again, rubbing her clit as he thrusted into her. Cassandra moaned Zevran's name and mixed with the sound their bodies meeting one another.

Cassandra dug her nails into her palms as she approached her climax. Heat that made her want to squirm away and also didn't want it to stop. It was a feeling that she couldn't really explain to anyone else, that built low in her stomach and made all her limbs tingle. It made her hot and sweaty, but also gave her the chills. Zevran's hand let go of her hip and dug his fingers into the furs by her side as he continued to thrust into her. Cassandra took the new freedom to roll up into him.

Zevran swore. He reached down and brought her one leg up, positioning it just so. As he pushed into her and hit the spot he had been searching for. Cassandra's back arched and her wrists tugged against the silk scarf. Zevran muttered something as he continued his motions, biting his lower lip as he moaned low in his throat. He could have been shouting her name and Cassandra still wouldn't have been able to understand him.

The heat in her stomach, that had been slowly building during all his attentions, was now burning through her. She forgot about the other people in the camp, in the world, the Blight. All she wanted was to tumble over the edge of that cliff that Zevran was taking her to. She wanted them to tumble over together.

He was holding himself back before, but now he started pounding into her mercilessly. Cassandra tried to hang on, to stop from cumming, but he had been teasing her for so long that it was almost impossible. Her body was shaking, as if she was going to fly apart. She held on for a few more seconds, but she couldn't for long and climaxed. It was such a burst of pleasure that Cassandra wasn't sure if she screamed or moaned or made any noise. It was a release that Cassandra had never felt before, something totally freeing.

Zevran let go of her leg and buried his face in her neck. Her motions became erratic as Cassandra moved her hips again to meet him. Her legs felt like jelly, shaking terribly, but she moved as best as she could. Zevran took only a few more moments before he swore into her neck and came. Slowly he stopped thrusting, but kept his body on top of her.

Cassandra was panting and shaking. She had never had such a rush of emotions before, just letting go. As a mage you always had to be in control, or so the Circle taught you. The moment you let go that's when a demon possessed you. You lost yourself for a moment you lost yourself forever. Yet here she was laying, after holding nothing back, and the world wasn't ending.

Well, it might be, but not because she had just had the most satisfying sex of her life.

"Everything okay, my dear?" Zevran asked as he pushed himself up so he could look down at her.

"I think our companions are going to talk tomorrow," Cassandra laughed a little. Zevran smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, are you going to turn me into a toad?" Zevran asked as he untied Cassandra's wrists. Even with the soft fabric that he used, her wrists were red from where she had pulled on her bindings. Zevran brought each wrist up to his mouth and kissed them lightly. A silent apology for any pain caused in the pursuit of their mutual pleasure. It still shocked her how he made her feel, the spark that he lit in her every time they touched.

"I might once I recover," Cassandra said with a shaky laugh. She was so exhausted and content she was unsure if she could conjure up a spell if her life depended on it.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't let you," Zevran chuckled as he kissed her behind her ear. Cassandra thought she was totally spent, but that simple gesture made her shiver. His fingers brushed against her nipples and she moved a little to get more contact.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I dislike you," Cassandra sighed against his shoulder. Zevran laughed at this, a good and deep laugh that made him throw his head back. It was a lovely sound and Cassandra loved when she made him make it.

"Maybe you could show me, when you have recovered a bit more, that is," Zevran said as he settled down next to Cassandra. He was a bit shorter than Cassandra, but somehow they managed to comfortably cuddle. Cassandra put her head on Zevran's shoulder and threw her legs over his, curling a bit to make them both more comfortable.

"Maybe I'll do just that," Cassandra put her lips to the elf's ear. "But just to warn you now, I'm not going to be the one that's going to be tied up." She gave his ear a small nip at the end of the sentence. Zevran laughed as he placed his head on top of hers.

"You're a force to be reckoned with, my dear, truly you are."


End file.
